Twisted Fate
by midyew35
Summary: just read it
1. chapter 1

chapter 1 the choosing  
  
-------north castle-------  
  
In the north castle's courtyard the king Mar who had a long white bierd,and golden eyes sat in a chair next to his daughter, the princess kira "Now what was it you wanted Kira?"the king spoke softly, the princess blushed,"well father I as wondering who I would marry." "hmmm i never thought of that,well how about we have a tournament the winner will be your husband" "yeah, but what if someone wins that i dont like?"Kira explained "Hmmm lets think hmm ha yes I got it! you will select the people to compete."  
  
--------in Maribell--------  
  
The sun shone brightly on ryuka's stuff,his fathers sword who had been killed in a terible battle against the ultimate evil glimmered brightely .the sun hit Ryuka's face.he opened his brown eyes and slowly got up, and without even realizeing it he slowly tipped to the side and fell off of his bed, when he got up off the floor his ragged red hair was in his face. Ryuka softly snarled"uggg another day whith that ass rick." "I heard that boy,now get down here"rick yelled Rick ,Ryuka's abusave adoptive father beat Ryukas mother to death when drunk so now rick is all Ryuka has. Ryuka walked down the stairs cowaring toward Rick,Rick slapped Ryuka across the face 20 times,blood dripped out of Ryukas nose. "Now cook breakfast"Rick yelled "NO"Ryuka yelled back, scaring the pigeons at the window seal"im sick of you rick,you killed my mother and now im gonna kill you." Ryuka pulled his fathers sword out from behind him. "You dare turn a sword on me?"Rick said with sorrow in his face "THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER"Ryuka yelled tears streaming out of his eyes he didnt care about anything exept avanging his mother the sword hit rick in the face "yahhhh"yelled rick as he covered his face with his hands,blood dripped out of between Rick's fingers he lowered his hand which where covered with blood "yahhh"yelled rick"how dare you" "how dare i what?" Ryuka then elbowd rick in the stomach and Rick flew out of the front door breaking it into tiny peices,blood jumping from Rick's mouth. he landed on the dirt road.everybody loked toward Rick with frightened looks "what happened"whispered someone to another person Ryuka slowly walked out into the open with the sword raised he swung it at Rick but stopped at Rick's eyes "now leave Rick"snarled Ryuka "y.y.yes"said rick and with that Rick ran out of the town Ryukas best friend Toji ran up to him "what in the hell was that about?"Toji said worriedly "I tried to avenge my mothers death"Ryuka said saddly tears starting to fill his eyes "but why on Rick"said Toji puzzled"he didnt kill her?" "yes he did"said Ryuka tears rolling don his cheeks"i saw the whole thing so i tried to kill Rick just now.'' "im sorry but , did you hear Ryuka?" "H.h.hear what?" "the princess is selecting people to be in a tournament,the winner will be her husband.''Toji explained "She should be here any time now."said Toji  
  
"Hey look there she is."Toji and Ryuka said happily "you can come and so can you and you you"the princess said while chosing particapents the princess walked down the road giving permission for people to enter the contenst when she got to the two boys Ryuka said "may i please particapate in the contenst?" "haaa you a young child particapate in the tournament!'the princess said babyish "hey i will fight your gaurd just to guarantee a spot in the tournament"snarled Ryuka "hmmm brave are we"the princess Kira said"very well you may fight Alex."  
  
"good"Ryuka said sofly  
  
"begin said king Mar  
  
Ryuka and the guard Alex stood there looking at eachother not moving when Alex pulled out a jiant double bladed axe.he lunged a Ryuka nowarly missing his left arm.Ryuka then took his sword and started hacking at Alex but to no availe Alex yelled and swung at Ryuka and gashed his right arm open. blood filled the wound and driped down on to the dirt.Ryuka flexed witch caused the cut to burn and bleed but he ignored it and swung at Alex's head and hit his eye which was then staked on the tip of the swor,.blood ran down the blade. Ryuka then lunged at Alex's axe with his sword and smacked it out of his hand and with the axe was Ryuka's sword.Alex then started saying a chant "culblihan mitagardoahddtardasaytihaaa" fire balls then formed in Alex's hands he threw them at Ryuka which couldnt evade them the fireballs hit him in the legs and arms which caused them to catch on fire Ryuka fell to the ground screaming while fire burned his flesh he started to roll and get the fire out but then alex stepped on his stomach. he said the chant again and started pumbling Ryuka with fireballs Ryuka then fainted from the pain. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 the tournament  
  
----Maribell----  
  
Ryuka woke to the sound of chirping birds, he tried to move but his skin burned. He turned his head and saw a glimmer, It was his sword he slowly pulled himself to it, the pebbles scraping of melted and chard skin, he made it to his sword an grabbed the handle he then staked it in the ground and slowly pulled himself up, but when he got up he fell down as if the planets gravity was 100 times more. Ryuka tried again, and also fell again. He lay on the ground motionless. Ryuka soon tried once more. He pulled him self up even though his skin burned, he finally succeeded in getting up, using his sword as a stick he held himself up and walked out of the town.  
  
------Main route-----  
  
Limping, Ryuka started his way toward the castle when he heard the clatter of horses hooves, he stopped in place ready for an attack. Soon he saw the horse it was black with emerald reigns, on the horse was a bearded figure and behind him on a separate but identical horse with the princess on it, The horses then stopped in front of him. "What do you want?" Ryuka said angrily "We are here to." The princess paused "HERE TO WHAT?" Ryuka yelled "Here to invite you to the tournament, as in a guaranteed spot to fight!" the princess replied calmly "A what!" "A spot to fight." the princess said annoyed, "Now get on my horse, we need to get you to the hospital before you can fight." "OK" Ryuka answered He got on the princesses horse, he put his hand around her waist, The princess blushed but did not remove his hands, the horses trotted off "What's your name?" asked the princess "Ryuka." He replied "I'm Kira, princess Kira." Why did you fight Alex? Did you really want to fight that much?" "Yes I did" "Ryuka." "What?" "I let you fight because of Alex, you took his eye out so he is healing, so that's why you get to fight."  
  
They soon arrived at the castle; Ryuka was given hid own room in the hospital. "The tournament starts tomorrow," said Kira" Now get some rest." Ryuka fell asleep instantly.  
  
-----North castle-----  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhh" yelled Ryuka Two swords clashed and banged, Ryuka was then stabbed in the back, he fell to the ground lifeless with blood spreading beneath him.  
  
"HUH?" Ryuka woke with a start," A.a dream" He fell back and fell back to sleep  
  
"Wake up, Wake up" "Huh" "Finally" said Kira, "Its almost time for you fight!" "It is?" "Yes now get out there" Ryuka stepped into the light, the crowd roared and cheered, He stepped onto the fighting stage, and looked around and then saw a huge man. "In this match we have Ryuka and Bruno." Said the announcer. Bruno was a huge muscular man with blue spiky hair "Begin." Shouted the announcer. "wait." yelled Kira running with Ryuka's sword. She tossed it to Ryuka, he grabbed it and looked at Bruno. "Now begin" yelled the announcer  
  
Bruno and Ryuka stood there staring at each other, Ryuka then lunged at Bruno and attacked him with his sword, Bruno blocked with his arm, and Ryuka's sword shattered in to pieces, Bruno snickered then noticed a scratch on his arm. He punched Ryuka right across the face. Ryuka flew right to the ground, blood starting to come out of his nose, He stood up and faced Bruno, Ryuka lunged once again and punched Bruno in the face, Bruno became even more enraged and grabbed Ryuka's shoulders and head butted him and tossed him to the ground. Blood was coming out of Ryuka's mouth and eye. Bruno jumped into the air and chanted a spell, he came down on top of Ryuka. Ryuka yelled but they were drowned out by splutters of blood, Bruno did this again and again until Ryuka lay there motionless, Bruno snickered, but then Ryuka opened his eyes and smirked, Ryuka grabbed a shard of his sword and stabbed Bruno between the eyes, blood rushed down the shard and onto Ryuka's arm. Bruno fell backward, lifeless. Ryuka got up and yelled, but then fell down. 


	3. ch3

-----Chapter 3 he Angel Emblem ----  
  
----Tournament grounds----  
  
Kira rushed to Ryuka yelling "Ryuka, get up" She arrived at Ryuka's body with a worried expression on her face "Get him to the hospital now!!!!" "Yes princess." obeyed the guards "Kira I have found something." said the doctor "What is it?" "Look!" insisted the doctor On Ryuka's right arm was a crescent shape facing the right over lapped by a crescent figure facing the left. "What is it?" asked Kira "It's the mark of a hero, it usually means tragedy is going to befall the land were the Chosen one lives!" explained the doctor "Its called the Angel Emblem" "So that means that?" "Yes, something terrible is going!" replied the doctor" But let's not worry about it." He next battle was Hail versus Keno, Hail won. Then Komodo fought Taik, Taik won this round. The tournament was over for today. "Huh where am I" wondered Ryuka The princess was standing over him and said "You are in the hospital, you managed to kill Bruno but he beat the tar out of you and on your right arm there is." she was interrupted by the doctor who shook his head signaling not to say a thing about the marking. "What where gonna say Kira?" "Nothing" she replied Ryuka looked down out of curiosity" I wonder" he thought  
  
"Your next match is with the wizard laterboon" a tournament guide told ryuka through the door  
  
"Laterboon, what kind of name is that? Must be some kind of ancient name meaning weak as hell" Ryuka laughed.  
  
The tournament guide spoke up" its not funny he is very powerful and I don't think you want him attacking you while your weak" snickered the guide  
  
"Whatever" snarled ryuka" remind me to kill you to"  
  
The next morning Ryuka awoke to the sounds of people at the tournament grounds he hopped out of bed and strode to the waiting room  
  
"Finally" snapped Kira "What?" asked Ryuka "You don't wake up till its 5 minutes from your next fight." "What kind of Warrior are you?" yelled Kira "Well sorry" Ryuka snarled  
  
The announcer soon said the next fighters who where Laterboon and Ryuka  
  
"Good luck" Kira whispered not wanting Ryuka to know she was sorry for yelling "Once again for this match we have Laterboon the Mage and Ryuka the.uhh. the little kid" announced the announcer  
  
"Hey who you calling little?" "BEGIN" Shouted the announcer  
  
The two fighters stood in place staring at each other, the wizard twitched his foot and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead, then he disappeared for a split second and then appeared behind Ryuka  
  
"So my name is funny" whispered Laterboon in Ryuka's ear  
  
he then elbowed Ryuka in the back of the neck, but Ryuka just stood there not flinching  
  
"Hehe" laughed Ryuka" You want to know why I slept in this morning?" "Why?" "Because I stayed up last night training for this fight in knew you were a wizard so I trained my magic and my power, so just to inform you that elbow move didn't hurt and I also saw you when you where invisible so I knew to prepare for that attack." "Humph." sighed the wizard  
  
Ryuka swiftly turned and lunged toward the wizard with his sword point forward the wizard jumped but the sword stabbed his leg, blood ran down Ryuka's sword.  
  
"Ahh, you little punk" Ryuka jumped back and said loud and clearly FIREBAL he held out his hands and two fireballs formed he threw one at Laterboon, the wizard jumped and that's when Ryuka threw the other. It hit Laterboon right in the face, the wizard fell to the ground with a burnt face  
  
"How dare you."  
  
Laterboon got up and ran at Ryuka and punched him, Ryuka fell to the ground with blood running out of his nose and to his mouth, he licked the blood, and lunged back at the wizard but as he raised his sword he heard a scream in the air. He stopped and looked up and saw a cloaked figure flying through the air and in his arms was Kira  
  
"KIRA" Yelled Ryuka  
  
Ryuka knew that if he continued to look up the wizard may attack, so he looked and the wizard was looking up to, Ryuka took this moment to his advantage and stabbed his sword into the wizards gut, the wizard looked down in astonishment and fell down with blood flying out of his back.  
  
"Our winner is Ryuka"  
  
Ryuka then ran off the stage and to his room he looked in the dresser and for his book  
  
"Looking for this" the king asked from behind him "How did you get that?" "Oh, I found it outside" "What, well give it here."  
  
The king tossed the book at Ryuka, Ryuka caught the book  
  
"What's in there anyway?" Asked the king "its my mothers spell book, it has good and bad spells" explained Ryuka "It won't open" the king told Ryuka "even though it has no lock "I Know, you need to know the spell like I do."  
  
Ryuka chanted a spell and the book flipped open  
  
"Now where is it?"  
  
He flipped through the pages until he found the spell to levitate for a short time.  
  
Ryuka looked over the spell multiple times and ran out of the room, he stepped outside and saw the dead wizard, he then smirked and looked up and said the spell "By the wind of the gods lift me up to unimaginable odds"  
  
he stood there for a moment but nothing happened he looked puzzled, he then saw multiple warriors going to a building and then flying through the air on huge horse like creatures they may have been dragons but they looked like horses he followed the warriors to a huge pen where only five of these dragon re-main but with over twenty people in front of him he panicked and yelled "FIREBAL" he threw them and killed most of the warriors they stopped and looked around and saw ryuka they charged him with spears and swords ryuka jumped up and landed on one of them, Ryuka stabbed his sword through his head the others stopped and ran, ryuka went up to a dragon, it reared up but ryuka still jumped on, the dragon jumped up and started flying and break-neck speeds, he soon caught up to the army he flew ahead and saw the figure he yelled firebal again he threw the balls at the figure the balls hit it and formed a huge cloud of smoke.  
  
"Yesss" he said happily "bulls-eye"  
  
But then at that moment a large yellow ball shot toward ryuka it hit his dragon and exploded he started to fall to ground on the dead dragon he looked down and saw the ground getting closer he closed his eyes and waited. He hit the ground with a loud thump dust rising up and disappearing, he lay there motionless blood trickling out of his mouth and onto the gorund.  
  
When Ryuka awoke he found himself lying on a forest floor surrounded by many dead dragons and soldiers he looked up and saw a fierce battle raging, as he got up a soldier fell to the ground screaming he hit the earth and died on impact, blood splattered every where and some landed on ryuka. He tried the spell to levitate for a short time again and it worked, started to rise up and soon he was floating in the air and joining in the battle. Ryuka un-sheathed his sword and charged the figure he swung but the figure dodged and shot an electricity bolt at Ryuka it hit his left arm which he barely used so he took no concern, he jumped back and jumped forward and swung his sword at the figure, he hit the figure in the shoulder which began to spark "huh" thought ryuka "why is his arm sparking?" at that last thought the figure exploded. The explosion killed almost all of the soldiers, the ones which where left fell to the ground and died, and among these soldiers was ryuka who with his last breath said the levitation spell, he started to fall more slowly and hit the ground with a soft thud.  
  
With his last breath he snickered" a.a.a ro a robot hehe" with that he stopped breathing and closed his eyes. 


End file.
